


还你（更新中）

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 论坛体衍生的娱乐圈paro，啥也不会只有钱的文艺青年X目标35岁退休卷逼带明星，一个p真爱但e以为他是嫖的故事，作者是无双入坑的大文盲所以smy美颜无脑吹，雷雷的sorry
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. 1-7

01 

晚上十一点半，泳池四周一片漆黑，只有一盏大功率氙灯通过吊臂机挂在泳池上空，照得水中的窟窿光影缭乱，宛若通往彼方世界的入口。  
十几个工作人员围在岸边，凝神注视着水面。  
男人摊开修长的四肢躺在水里，像睡着了一样，水波追着黑发纠缠荡漾。他身上只有一件聊胜于无的白衬衫，灌了水后几乎透明，衣领和下摆若即若离地吻他赤裸的皮肤。衬衫白，皮肤白，嘴唇白，像一只透明的水母，危险而美丽。  
他在水中漂流了许久，身体被浮力托着，像胎儿被温暖的羊水包裹。然而，巨大的水压像达摩克里斯之剑悬于头顶，随时都会刺穿颅骨。  
万物静阒，只有水流挤压耳膜的声音，啪嗒，啪嗒。  
啪嗒。第三声细响过后，世界开始喧沸，他眉心轻轻颤抖，浮现出梦幻的神色。他感觉到濒死的痛苦，嘴角却仿佛得到解脱般地扬了起来……  
“卡！”  
导演的声音穿过层层水压，像一口闷钟砸到头上，哐，把他从迷乱的戏中世界拽出，砰，摔回现实。  
片场重新嘈杂起来。  
摄像大哥手脚并用地窜上来，扑腾出剧烈的水花，脸色在灯光下绿油油的，看这样子，再晚几分钟上来就该叫救护车了。  
这不怪他，为了拍几组空镜备用，他比男主先下水，剧组安全作业不合规，下水设备简陋，全靠艺高人胆大。大哥扛着几十公斤重的机器在水下待命，做全剧组杀青前的最后一条拍摄——男主在水中死去，迎来结局。那边男主死得壮烈悲戚，按照他以前跟拍过的无数片子的套路，后期配上咿咿呀呀的女高音独唱，一起把情感推向高潮，再佐以一线顶流那张漂亮脸蛋，还怕骗不来票房？而这边，好家伙，脸都憋绿了，两个肺炸成四个，男主演死人真不真他不知道，反正他快死是真的。  
“哗。”  
男主紧随其后冒出水面，状态倒比摄影师好许多，将湿淋淋的头发向后一捋，往岸边游去。  
导演连忙喊：“司马老师辛苦了！我看这条拍得挺好，今晚怪冷的，咱们今天就到这儿吧，您早点休息。”  
男主点点头，两手在池壁上一撑，助理上前给他披上浴巾。片场能见度很差，他上半身赤裸，皮肤白到发光，像一枚冷光源灯泡，走到哪哪里就亮一小片。眉毛、鼻尖、锁骨这些棱角崎岖的地方，高耸处挂着亮晶晶的水渍，凹陷处积着一汪汪暧昧的阴影，像首韵律起伏的诗，落到有心人眼里，有一种漫不经心的艳情。

水下夜戏对灯光要求特殊，白天临时找了个工具人来操作吊臂机。工具人被打发到泳池的另一边，藏在犄角旮旯里，只有他一个人。  
泳池另一头，剧组正在紧张地做杀青前的收尾工作，工具人老师打了个哈欠，热闹是他们的，我什么也没有——他第15次回头，欲言又止地看向树下的青年。  
这人很奇怪，站在那里许久，也不出声，就这样看着剧组工作，一边抱着个奶茶喝，还挺闲情逸致的。是粉丝吗？不像。他什么也没干，连个炮都不带，拉低了站姐的职业水准。是狗仔？散发出的气质和压迫感又不像常年与三教九流厮混的娱记能拥有的。工具人师傅偷偷观察着。夜里分不清样貌如何，但看着挺年轻的，眉眼修长，五官周正；穿一件看上去普普通通的夹克外套，看不出是牌子还是大路货，在剧组，外表越低调往往来头越大，名不经传的糊逼才爱搞排场。  
泳池另一头，男主司马懿正在和导演说话，青年的目光跟着那条白色的发光的脊背移动，要把上面流淌的水珠也刻进眼中。  
这个剧组虽然不怎么样，但演他们男主的人牛逼啊。  
工具人师傅敏锐地闻到了瓜的味道，再看树下的青年，那当真是左眼含情脉脉，右眼恨意滔天，咬着吸管喝奶茶的样子像在吃司马懿的骨、吸司马懿的髓。  
情人眼里出西施，瓜农眼里出狗血，结合网上流传的该一线演员性取向之谜，如此一思索……好家伙，好家伙，工具人师傅心里的苍蝇小手激动挥舞起来，决定勇闯瓜田。  
“来看司马懿？”  
吓你一跳！  
“嗯……呃！”对方下意识答道。  
作战很成功，给师傅加腿。  
青年显然没料到会被没有感情的工具人搭话，慌乱地咳了两声：“我不是，我没有，路过的。”说完，也觉得颇为此地无银，又窘迫地摇摇头，“也不对，算、算是吧。我先走了，大哥你喝奶茶不，我买多了。”  
青年一把将奶茶塞进他手里，脚步匆匆地消失在幢幢树影里。  
师傅反应过来，追着青年的背影看过去，似乎朝泳池那边去了。奶茶还热着，师傅喝了一口，无糖的，嘴巴淡出鸟。  
小伙子不容易啊，还知道身材管理。  
他看了看泳池边上和导演聊天的男主，薄得像一张纸片。追爱大作战，任重道远啊！  


-

司马脖子上搭着一条干毛巾，看监视器回放。  
屏幕里，他眉眼舒展，宛若安睡。镜头一拉，又见眉心微跳，睫毛颤抖，情绪在水中涌动。连睫毛上的一颗小水珠都格外眷顾这张脸似的，好巧不巧凝在了眼角，一滴浑然天成的泪。  
围观的工作人员纷纷咋舌，他们十分清楚这场戏幕后的鸡飞狗跳，却仍然被这段表演拉进水中，感同身受这个故事壮烈的收束。  
看完回放，司马扭头看导演。  
导演叫吴质，毕业于建安学院，和他是校友。个性狂狷，作品多是小众题材，没什么商业名气。因为酷爱孤芳自赏，又长得不好看，两撇山羊胡子更是让本人喜剧效果拉满，在电影圈里喜提黑称“丑导”。这次和司马的合作，也像一出喜剧。  
年过而立，司马在圈内的地位渐渐巩固，前十年的境遇造就了现在营销号笔下的“潜龙出深渊”，一部洗脚婢变台柱子的励志大戏。一个没有名气、甚至有点讨人厌的导演，怎么搭上他这种咖位的演员？吴质在微博上公然喊话顶流司马懿，请他来演自己新戏男主。凭的什么？千万片酬？不存在的；打友情牌？众所周知，司马懿是出了名的人精，对谁都保持距离，从来没听说他和谁关系好到能放下身段去接一个班底不明确、投资没到位、票房没保障的三无项目。司马在脑中搜索一圈关于这个“吴质想拿金牡丹”的信息，耳熟，听说过，是个挺会来事儿的人，却想不出自己和他有过什么交集。  
司马打开微博，拉出私信框。  
司马懿V：？  
吴质想拿金牡丹秒回：老师，您看了剧本再决定合不合作。

本子暂名《逆流》，男主的爱人在与他分手后意外去世，一次偶然，男主通过水这个媒介，以第一视角附身到路人身上，在各个平行时空里成为别人故事里的主角。男主渐渐发现，这些看似毫无关联的小人物和自己曾经的爱人都存在着联系：花店的老板是男主收到恋人第一束玫瑰花的见证人，全程旁观了恋人对自己发出约会邀请前像高中生一样抓耳挠腮，反复练习，揉掉了半个垃圾桶的花笺；两人分手，出租车司机接走恋人，看着对方在车里红了眼眶却咬牙绝不回望……那些他不知道的事，借助别人的生命再活一次，终于知道恋人有多爱他，却是在永远失去对方后。不知编剧是以何种心情写出这样一个莫比乌斯环式的命题，这个故事从一开始就没有破局。他只能在别人的故事线里替别人走完接下来的路，无法回到自己的故事重新来过。时间和空间像水一样流过他的身体缝隙，最后，男主选择永远留在水中，活在每一个恋人存在过的时空里。  
——“我将永远留在你梦中，直至死神降临。”  
这个剧本水下戏占了三分之一，男主要一边卖肉，一边消化大段情感，演出起承转合的层次。对了，拍戏是无法带装备的，要赤手空拳和水压搏斗，是的，还得小心呛水死掉。  
这么一个死亡剧本，给他的片酬连上保险的零头都不够，谁演谁傻逼。  
司马懿V：你知道我有腿伤吧？  
吴质想拿金牡丹：知道啊  
司马懿V：那你还找我？你没事吧？三分之一的水下戏，一半时间在水里泡着，演完我直接全身风痹开发新戏路专演残疾人  
吴质想拿金牡丹：[哆啦A梦吃惊]那不是假新闻吗？我听人说，是当年你不想给曹操的电影做配故意找的借口  
司马扶额：……是真的  
腿伤是真的，只不过在他的默许下，被媒体添油加醋说得略严重了。网传他已半身不遂。  
吴质想拿金牡丹：放心吧，我们会做好保护措施，绝对不会让您受伤的！我安排一个大保健师傅，每天下戏给您按摩。哥们是资金紧张，但诚意还是有的  
吴质想拿金牡丹：再说了，我就算了，曹二少的面子你也不给？  
司马皱眉：关他什么事？  
吴质想拿金牡丹：你看看后面署名，这个剧本是我根据他的小说改的。不知道为什么，他给我看原作时我一眼就觉得男主适合你，简直是量身定做啊，哈哈！[可爱][可爱]  
司马懿V：……

司马最后还是签了。当然不是因为吴质保证的按摩师傅，也不是因为曹丕。  
很简单，现在的他，不用再为了钱或者为了什么人妥协了，他可以尽情地说YES，说NO。平心而论，这个剧本很打动他，就像吴质说的，“量身定做”，至于这个本子背后是什么，他已经不会被那些东西打败了。

02  
  
“不满意可以再来一条。”  
“别别别，早点休息吧，今天累得够呛的，其他人也熬不住了。”初秋的夜还算凉爽，司马只披了浴巾，吴质打量他，“您敬业精神可歌可泣，但状态……也不成了。在水里泡了一天，再泡就成银耳炖雪莲了。”  
司马被他逗笑：“你说话挺有意思，学导演的都这样？”  
吴质一愣：“还有谁？”  
司马一震，似乎比他更惊讶，眉心慢慢拢起来：“没什么。你觉得没问题的话，我先走了。”  
司马和助理离开，吴质继续看，进度条拉前拉后，一对喜感的眉毛纠结在一起。  
“演技是挑不出毛病，情绪也对，但老觉得不对劲，到底哪里出了问题……”  
“场景不行。”边上有个人说。  
吴质抬头，助理不知道去哪了，旁边趴下来一个男的，一手插在兜里，一手拿着奶茶，吸管在唇上一下一下地戳。  
“曹二少？”吴质吃了一惊。  
来人摆摆手，在他身边坐下。  
两人都是建安导演系的，算一算曹丕还得叫吴质一声师兄，只不过曹丕读了两年肄业出国了。这位更响亮的名头是影帝曹操的儿子，大魏影业的少东家，如今市场上三分之一的电影都有大魏参投，某种意义可以说管着他们在场一半人的饭碗。曹丕在建安念书时也搞一些作品，但曹总穷养儿富养女，对儿子并不上心，所以没扑腾出什么水花。回国后结庐西山写起了小说，因为不愁吃喝，姿态异常清傲，也是孤芳自赏的金花一朵，在吴质那个标榜着先锋派的小圈子里评价不低，两人就是在一次沙龙上结识的。因为脾性相投，关系一直不错，这次的本子就是找他买了原著来改的。  
“大半夜你不睡觉来干什么，督工啊？来晚了，他刚走。”吴质看了眼时间，已经凌晨了。  
“我知道。”曹丕撇撇嘴，没理会他的阴阳怪气，说正事：“我写的时候天天对着我家后院那个池子，场景的连贯性、情境氛围多少受些影响，你这地方选得太随意了，不是所有牛奶都叫特仑苏，懂？”  
吴质自动无视后半句略有年代感的烂梗，摸着小胡子沉思起来。  
曹丕趁热打铁：“师兄要是需要，我家池子借你用用也不是不行。”  
两人认识这么久，曹丕从没叫过他师兄，吴质打了个寒颤：无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。他们剧组一穷二白，配置还不如十八线网剧，所有钱加起来扔到水里都听不到一个响，他本人更是穷得就差裤衩没当掉。没啥可盗的，那就是奸了。  
“你这么殷勤，别是看上我们剧组哪个小姑娘了吧！”  
曹丕皮笑肉不笑：“是啊，你可得注意点，别戏没拍完，人没了。”  
吴质心想前女友是宅男女神甄洛的人，还能看得上他们这些影视民工？要说整个剧组谁能入曹二少的眼，那只有男主了。  
吴质也是个爱凑热闹的事儿逼，不然也不会和曹丕臭气相投一块儿去。当年的八卦没人拍到实锤，当事人更是讳莫如深。这些年曹丕游离圈外，司马懿低调拍戏，网上一天几十亿的信息轰炸，关于这两人的恩怨情仇早就沉到海沟去了。但这不妨碍吴质以他的艺（八）术（卦）家（精）雷达嗅到一些“真相是真”的味道。  
吴质恃宠行凶，终于逮到了机会，在作死的边缘疯狂试探：“漂亮姑娘没有，漂亮大小伙倒是有一个。”  
曹丕死亡凝视。  
吴质：“？”  
曹丕无语：“别把我想的那么恋爱脑，说实话，我只是不想我好好的作品被你拍成屎，到时候观众连我的份一起骂。给你一晚上考虑，电话找我，如果你需要帮忙。”  
曹丕特意在“帮忙”二字上重音，说完，又故技重施，在对方没反应过来之前溜了。吴质盯着窜得飞快的背影，捂住了脸。  
对不起司马老师。他在心里默默给司马磕了三个响头。但曹丕说得对，要是拍得太屎，被骂的首当其冲不是导演，是男主啊。只好委屈你了。  
  
-

司马换了衣服，在车里看行程。这周有两个商务代言的品牌方要求去站台，很无聊，流程、套路、话术千人一面，他却不得不去。他在挑剧本方面极大的自主性是建立在他的高商业价值上的，必须服从经纪人给他安排的一些来钱快的活。到了这个年纪，他越发理解，没有什么是可以无条件拥有的，想要全力追逐的东西，必然要舍弃另一些。  
助理小柏去买宵夜了，车里就他一个人。车窗开着，湿漉漉的头发在风中晾着。  
窗外递来一杯奶茶，司马以为是助理回来了，头也不抬地接过。  
“咳……操！这什么！”毫无预兆，人工糖精的甜腻直冲天灵盖，齁得他五官都错了位。工作了一天的疲惫和烦躁在此时此刻被彻底点燃，司马瞬间爆发，“你第一天上班？不是跟你说我不喝甜的东西吗？！”  
窗外沉默了一秒，接着，一把低沉的声音在夜风里响起：  
“我知道啊。可是我就想给你喝甜的，你这人，欠点糖。”  
司马浑身僵硬地抬起头。

手机屏幕的光打在玻璃窗上，形成漫射，曹丕的脸随之笼上一层柔和的辉光，有些遥远，有些梦幻。四目相对的瞬间，司马脑中出现闪回——是电影中惯用的手法，甚至谈不上技巧——昏暗的房间，纠缠的四肢，黏腻的触感，四散的A4纸，建安学生街的烧烤摊，通往别墅的曲折山路，伦敦冬天冰凉的雨……砰，触发记忆匣子的开关只需车窗外的那人投来一眼，灰尘扑得他忍不住呛咳起来。  
他捂着嘴，剧烈咳嗽，像要把舌根发腻的甜味连同其他一些东西一起咳掉。  
曹丕双肘撑在车窗上，看他咳得弯下腰，脸颊因血气上涌而浮现潮红，眼眶里水光滟滟，某种程度也歪打正着地对上了曹丕想象中他们重逢的画面——“如果再见不能红着脸，至少还能红着眼”，很好，三年过去了，他大红大紫，早就练了一身见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的公关本事，在他面前还是那么温顺，那么容易泄露情绪。  
司马揩掉生理性眼泪，平复了呼吸，才发现手里的奶茶早就被人喝过一大半了，曹丕这混蛋，是故意耍他的。  
司马忍住把奶茶泼到混蛋脸上的冲动，镇定地把奶茶还给他，恢复外交口吻：“你怎么来了？”  
曹丕装模作样，就着对方的嘴唇刚刚碰过的地方吸了一口，“你这个戏是我小说改的，你不知道？”  
“知道。”司马客套道，“写得很好。”  
“是么……”曹丕翘起一边嘴角，眼里的温度却降了下去。

他上大学那时也写剧本，那时候司马从来不夸他，甚至不屑一顾。司马懿挑剔又刻薄，端着学院派的腔调，嫌这个俗了，那个老了。很久才会遇到一个称心如意的本，然后闭门钻研角色，谁找他都不理。有时候三天不见人影，后来曹丕才知道，这人为了理解角色去做社会观察，蹲在古装写真影楼学模特的肢体和神态。合同上的日期一到，招呼也不打，收拾行李进剧组，两三个月杳无音信，就像人间蒸发。曹丕又不是抖M，大少爷怎么会没有脾气？遇到手机关机、微信两个月不回、满世界找不到人的时候肺都气炸了。司马不在乎他。他知道。所以对他的剧本是好是坏没有兴趣，个人行踪也没有必要向他报备，他们的关系只不过是碰巧，碰巧落魄潦倒的艺术家遇上焦头烂额的大学生，伸手帮了他一把。他不在乎他，曹丕一直都知道。后来他们在一起又分开，曹丕无数次回想，司马懿有什么好的，心性清高又爱敷衍，那时候怎么就那么吸引他呢。  
如果不是自己赖着不走，后面这五年的纠纠缠缠，也不会发生了吧。  
那时候司马也不大搭理他，但默许他到自己家里来，一个拉片写论文，一个读剧本和发呆，饭点到了叫外卖，谁的红包大谁付钱，吃完猜丁壳输的去扔垃圾。环境是新鲜的，坐在旁边的人是新鲜的，空中飘浮的灰尘和气味是新鲜的，曹丕真真切切地感受到自己被司马的存在包围着，仿佛这样就拥有了安定的力量。  
现在司马认真地读了他的剧本，夸他的小说好，他得到了更确凿的认可。可当他看向对方的眼睛时，那里面空空如也。  
他怎么可以，他怎么敢，就像谈论一个陌生人一样，谈论我？他怎么能，一点情绪波折都不施与给我？  
曹丕握紧了拳头。  
“这么晚了，二少还有事吗？”  
曹丕还陷在回忆带来的巨大落差中，哑声道：“我没开车。”  
司马明白他的意思了，支起上半身去够前排驾驶座的锁，一段细窄的腰从衬衫下摆滑出来，白得扎眼。曹丕一动不动地盯着那截白色，他很熟悉，像玉的质地，凭眼描摹便能感受到体温和触感。他最熟悉。在了解司马懿的身体上，他才是全世界最厉害的导演。  
车门锁开了，司马回到座椅上，玉石被布料挡住，扑灭了观赏者眼中热烫。  
“上来吧二少，送你回去。我助理买宵夜去了，刚刚我以为是她，冒犯了你，别往心里去。”他轻飘飘一笑，脸上堆起一种虚假的示弱和笨拙。  
“嗯。”曹丕低低应了一声，钻进车里，直到下车也没再看对方一眼。  
  
送走曹二少这尊大佛，回到自己的公寓，长夜已经过半。  
一连几天高强度的夜戏和水下戏，二十哐啷响的小鲜肉都熬不住，更别说司马这个三十二岁老菜皮了。按照正常情况，他的体力和心神都早已透支，早该睡得不省人事，但司马睁着眼睛，天花板浮游着光影。  
再一次遇见那个人，他还是紧张。他是他最迷茫也最快乐的那几年里最重要的证明，没有人可以对自己的过去无动于衷。  
这三年，曹丕时不时到他的生活里刷存在感。他是老板的儿子，是小曹总，或许未来会成为他的新老板。这些年，建安戏文系最出名的七个才子牵头搞了一个协会，讨论当下影视作品的生态，叫邺下什么的——曹丕是背后的金主。观众或许不太关注一部电影编剧姓甚名谁，但演员团队却少不了和这些人打交道，司马对这些文化人的门门道道没什么兴趣，但工作接洽时对“曹丕”这个名字却无法避免要听几耳朵的。  
也在很多场合和他本人打过照面。公司年会、慈善晚宴、时装周、颁奖礼，没有谁刻意回避谁。他在三十岁那一年触底反弹，爆红，长枪短炮、镁光灯追逐着，不怀好意或心驰神往的视线簇拥着，光彩照人花团锦簇，让他无暇顾及这里面是否有一道来自他曾经的情人。

天一亮，柏助理到家里接他，他半夜就收到消息了，失眠者不止他一个。吴质不满意结局那场戏，重新找了场地，辛苦他补一场。  
柏助理收到导演微信发来的新场地定位，巧啊！这不就是昨天晚上曹二少下车的地方嘛！  
司马收拾好出门，柏助理一见人，顿时战术后仰：“嘶——”  
“一惊一乍。”司马瞪了她一眼。  
“懿哥，你看上去像被妖怪吸光了精气。”  
“开车。”司马有气无力地抬了抬眼皮。  
可不是么，有个人在他梦里作妖，惊天撼地流血漂橹，直到他醒来许久，心脏还隐隐发麻。  
“懿哥，有个事我不知当讲不当讲……就是今天咱们要去的场地，是在昨晚那个——”  
“开车……”  
司马拉下眼罩，推平座椅，放弃思考。

车停在嘉福山庄。  
本市有名的别墅区，依山傍水，每一套后院配一个私人泳池，就地势拾级而上，与背后的森林融为一体，十足的雅致清幽。据说立项之初时，开发商打的是帝王之榻的概念，想做现代的阿房宫、华清池、承德山庄，没想到一纸广告法天降正义，开发商帝王梦碎，只能迂回战术，做个富贵王爷也挺好。  
都市丽人小柏踩着十厘米高跟，像刚长出腿的人鱼公主，扶着她老板好心贡献出的一只胳膊，踩着台阶向片场龟速前进。  
她的老板顶着一张惊世骇俗的俊脸，黑眼圈掉到下巴，面无表情，眼神呆滞，一根没有感情的人形拐杖。  
小柏望天流泪�——好吧，后山花木扶疏，绿植遮天蔽日，天都看不见。根据小区的配置图，有一条林荫道直通后山，但管理员以影响其他户主为由要求他们的车停在山下。住在这里的人非富即贵，他们开罪不起。如果早点知道唯一的入口是这条台阶，她死也不会穿高跟鞋的。  
司马看她一眼，想笑，嘴角却酸酸涨涨的，提不起来。  
“休息一会吧，上面的路更难走。”  
“呜呜老板，我爱老板！”小柏蹦跶到石径一侧，一屁股坐下，都市丽人什么的，不做了。“懿哥，你以前来过这里？”  
“啊，是啊。”司马干巴巴地应了一声，眼神轻飘飘的，看向树影掩映下的玻璃房。  
从他们的视角只能看到三层叠院的后半部分，一楼的外墙是透明的，里面花木葳蕤，几盆名种月季长势喜人，二楼延伸出的露台上有高尔夫毯和烧烤台，三楼被窗纱和大榕树层层叠叠的气根挡住，看不清室内情况，小柏猜是主人的卧室。  
在车上争分夺秒地眯了一小时，下车看到熟悉的建筑，司马就明白了。昨晚出现在片场的曹丕，意味深长的吴质，光怪陆离的梦，都串起来了。  
两人继续出发，二十分钟后，终于和泳池边整装待发的剧组汇合。  
吴质喊：“司马老师来了啊！这地方不好找吧，我正准备打电话给小柏，叫人出去接你们呢。”  
“还好，小柏穿的鞋不方便，路上耽搁了一下。”  
“这些小路横七竖八的，整得跟奇门遁甲似的，我们刚来的时候也迷了半天路，您说要不是天天住这儿谁会走啊，对吧？”  
“我去换衣服。”司马没理他。

池子由周边的山石就地建成，与山林浑然一体，因此池壁并不平整，有许多嶙峋的突出，池水在光的折射下有种奇特的流动感，这大约就是导演想要追求的感觉了吧。池子延伸至榕树下，水面倒映出密密匝匝的树叶和阳光。  
“水刚换过，很干净，水温也适合，我们的人刚刚试了，可舒服了。”吴质说。  
再舒服能泡一整天么。司马翻了个白眼。化妆师示意他眼皮向上抬，司马从善如流，超额完成任务。  
之前的戏份司马都是素颜上阵，只是他今天的脸色确实难看得令人生疑，仙子也要吃饭拉屎，美人也有丑的时候，也会发狂大哭犯病，以后你就知道了。化妆师正在他脸上施展魔法，吴质突发奇想，让他嘴唇也上一点色。司马皮肤白，嘴唇薄，一点红色撞入水中，绽开荼蘼的美丽。  
场记打板，男主仰头倒进水里，水从四面八方攫住他的手脚，他慢慢闭上眼睛。  
他的手腕和脚踝被牢牢抓住，被倒流的时光、错乱的时空、无从改变的过往、无法避免的死亡抓住了。  
阳光在池水里晃荡。  


03  
  
拍完一条，导演和美指商量调整布景，司马坐在泳池边发呆，小柏看他脸色不好，问要不要换衣服。  
“一会儿还得湿，换什么。”  
“可是湿衣服……”  
“你让我一个人呆会儿。”  
“……哦。”  
今天的老板，情绪格外暴躁。小柏悻悻地跑了。她跟着司马时正好赶上他的飞升时期，她一直认为他脾气温和，或者说很能忍，平时工作再烦也很少对人甩脸，虽然这多多少少有点假，但在娱乐圈想往高处爬，谁不戴人设面具呢。柏助理眼中的老板心思深沉，能从容冷静应付一切事况，但今天，他像一颗负荷过重的气球，随时都会爆炸。

呛水，重来，再呛水，再重来。  
天时，地利，一切都尽善尽美了，唯独往日最靠谱的男主开始掉链子。进不了状态，反复让凉水灌满鼻腔，折腾到所有人都耐心告急。  
司马把今天的不顺归咎于这个他闭着眼都能描摹出每一条路、每一棵树、每一级台阶的地方。小路有几条，他一清二楚。有时候兴头上来，等不及回到房子，他们便磕磕碰碰地贴在树干纠缠，树下的灯在眼睑投下睫毛的阴影，鼻尖泛起光的涟漪，虫子绕着树丛飞舞。  
台阶有一百级，他数过无数次。秋冬换季时，膝盖旧疾发作，路都走不动，曹丕偏要接他回家，任性又麻烦的混蛋，背着他一阶一阶地爬，他在心里默数，一级，两级，三级，每踏一步，就在心脏上敲一锤，冷硬的石头也被打磨成了温润光滑的形状。  
司马没想到这个地方对他的影响竟然到了这种程度。他真的被灌了一脑子水，预先做好的心理建设，一个都没能奏效。再呆下去就生病了。他抱着隐隐发麻的膝盖，额头凉飕飕的，思考都比平日迟钝。  
一阵风来，贴在身上的湿衣服齐齐散发出寒意，司马打了个哆嗦，鼻道神经狠狠一抽，“阿嚏——”  
司马像一把突然走火的重型机关枪，接连打了十几个喷嚏，打得眼泪乱飞，满头大汗。小柏扔了鞋哒哒飞奔过来，“天啊，懿哥你怎么了！”  
司马抹了一把脸，从昏沉沉的脑袋中艰难抠出一缕神志：看这势头，比起感冒，更像过敏了。  
“应该是鼻炎犯了。跟导演说我身体不舒服，今天不拍了。”  
“我我我我这就去车上拿药！”  
柏助理提溜着高跟鞋飞奔下山，司马脱力躺到椅子上，张嘴大口呼吸，眼前黑影重重。他有中度过敏性鼻炎，一受凉就容易发作。他想马上离开这里。耍大牌就耍大牌吧，还没耍过呢。

吴质听到消息立刻赶过来，他看出来拍摄中司马的状态不好，没有一条能过。剧组上下为了能完美收官，劳心费力，虽说是金主爸爸主动提供的场地，但也费了好大的劲搭景，偏偏这当口演员身体出了毛病。  
“司马老师，您看这……”  
吴质才开口就被电话打断，他看一眼，嚯，金主爸爸。  
“喂，曹二少。”  
司马眯了眯眼。  
吴质挂了电话，对他说：“您这样反反复复下水，身体肯定吃不消，是我考虑不周了，对不住啊。是这样，别墅的主人——呃，您也认识，就是魏娱的曹二少——给我打电话了，他今天刚好在家，说是请咱们进屋坐坐，以尽地主之谊，他泡了一壶好茶等着呢。”  
司马看着吴质颧骨上生硬堆起的两团肉，和眼尾纹挤在一处，十分讨嫌。他动了动嘴唇：“曹二少请你去，还是请我去？”  
司马脑袋昏昏沉沉的，眼前发黑，呼吸不畅，胸腔像烧了起来，而皮肤却一片冰凉，寒气丝丝渗进骨头缝。  
人人都知道他是大魏的人，要说和这二少爷毫无接触，一定没人信。去了，瓜田李下，难免给人留下话柄。不去，就是欲盖弥彰，更加坐实了两人几年前那些捕风捉月的传闻。  
司马没再理会吴质，拔脚往前院去。 

曹丕在一楼茶室等他，窗外是一片竹林。曹丕盘腿坐在席子上，穿着家居服，头发软软垂在额前，低眉敛目点水泡茶，有一种温文无害的气质。  
司马浑身湿哒哒的，袖口和衣摆都在滴水，头发乱糟糟贴在脸上，鼻尖揉破了皮，眼睛通红，蓄着点婆娑泪花，抽动鼻子的声音像啜泣，像被陌生人救起的落水狗。  
水开了，曹丕取一只南平建盏放到他面前，兑出温水，然后抽出茶几下的小屉，一个小小的药盒，一格一格分好他常吃的药。鼻炎不算最严重的，偏头痛和膝盖的伤让他常年依赖止疼药。  
曹丕手指很好看，不太细也不柔美，取药片的动作很慢，每一个细微的动作都在他心尖上挠出一道痒。  
药片递过来，司马飞快地抓过，一把塞进嘴里，连水都没喝。  
曹丕看了他一眼，“你带换洗衣服了吗，穿湿衣服会生病。”  
在助理那里。司马低头想了想，吃药只能让他暂时不被自己的喷嚏淹死，治标不治本，放任下去只会更严重，他可不想自讨苦吃。  
他摇摇头，“楼上有？”  
“嗯。”曹丕低低应了一声。  
某个荒谬的结论呼之欲出，像暗河裹挟着乱流砸向他，司马感到一阵头皮发麻，他分不清这种头晕目眩是感冒带来的，还是别的什么。  
他转身往楼上去。  
  
楼上是开阔的大跃层，左右两面墙壁是书架，从墙脚一直堆到三楼的阁楼天窗，整个阁楼只有一张圆形大床，床单和四周的长毛地毯都是白色的，视觉上融在一起，像一滩奶油。  
正对阁楼旋梯的是一副巨幕投影，比电影院里的还大，待机中，幽幽的蓝光让室内变成水族馆，司马从幕墙前经过，浮游生物拨开了水花。  
司马径直穿过客厅，下两级台阶，是一口浴池，和楼下泳池来自同一种石头铺就而成，正对着落地窗，窗帘没拉，往下望，是忙忙碌碌的片场。  
所以曹丕一直在看着他，看他呛水，发火，鼻炎发作，把自己搞得这样狼狈。  
司马扒掉身上黏黏腻腻的布料，打开花洒。  
浴室是真空的，没有传统概念上的墙，不如说这幢房子就没有一处隔断，设计师的脑子看来也挺真空的。  
那张大床顽固地出现在眼角余光里，他闭上眼睛，水流淹没了视线。那张床分不到他一丝的留恋。  
热水抚过皮肤，冲不掉落在他背上的灼灼逼视。

司马迅速冲了几下水，从浴池出来，湿哒哒地踩上地毯，阴茎软软地蛰伏在双腿间，坦然接受来自旧情人的目光检阅。  
石砌的池面上放着干净的浴袍，大概是曹丕在他洗澡时放下的。浴袍有点旧了，他把脸埋进去，感冒病毒让他头重脚轻，竟恍惚闻到了精液和润滑剂的味道，葡萄味的。  
他是演员，早就学会把一副皮囊拆成一个个零件，操纵面部神经，该笑了，该怒了；催动泪腺，该哭了，悲伤的眼泪，幸福的眼泪；他能在全世界的注视下淡定地脱掉衣服，能毫无心理压力地演裸戏、吻戏、激情戏。他是自己的上帝，身体不过是意志的容器。  
现在，他却被一件浴袍烫伤了。  
分开三年——司马不认为是分手，恋爱呀分手呀，他们从一开始就没讨论过这些。困顿潦倒的演员和缺爱的金主，身体合拍的炮友，不过是同居的室友换了个地方住，和分手一点关系也没有——他的东西都还在，熟悉的气味，熟悉的陈设，仿佛一切都在原地待命等他下次光临。他却知道，不会再有下一次了。  
微博每天都塞满“老公好帅”“老婆好美”“哥哥约吗L市xx酒店房间号520”之类的私信，有男有女，司马不会对自己的吸引力过分期待，也谈不上妄自菲薄，他知道怎么清醒地审视自己。“前任金主对自己旧情难忘”这种念头突然闯入大脑时，带给他最首要的冲击的不是这个念头本身，而是自己摇摇欲坠的判断力和行动准则。曹丕喜欢他吗？如果这是真的，他要怎么办？如果又是那个人幼稚骄纵的玩笑，又要怎么办？  
司马在原地茫然地站了一小会，曹丕靠在衣帽间的门框上好整以暇地看着他。  
“吹风机在哪？”  
曹丕递给他，“你以前不爱吹头发，嫌麻烦。”  
话里的意思太昭然，铁了心要把他往回忆里拖。  
青年的眼神直白却不带情色，嗓音里三分笑意，让人分不清他怀念的口吻究竟是情深难解还是又一个为了让他摔跤的顽劣的陷阱。  
劣迹斑斑，前科累累，司马已经不敢去相信他了。  
“啊，年纪大了，不吹头发容易变智障。”司马打开吹风机，用噪音去攻击对方布下的温情陷阱。  
  
他以前头发长及肩头，洗完挂在床边沥干，把地毯洇得湿乎乎，精致男孩曹少爷看不下去了，吱哇乱叫这块地毯有多珍贵，他从伊斯坦布尔的二手集市人肉背回的，真是牛嚼牡丹，焚琴煮鹤！你们娱乐圈人素质怎么这么低啊！司马戴着耳机看电影，不知道他在激动些什么，但还是很善良地抱过朝他龇牙咧嘴的小狗，呼噜一把脑袋。  
接着就被毛巾糊了一头，小狗还在呜呜汪汪，龇着牙威吓他，手上动作却不含糊，用最温和的一档给他吹头发，文火慢炖，把一个顽石做成的人都熬化。  
曹丕的手指从他头发里穿过，说怎么没人找你拍洗发水广告。  
司马想，哪个广告商会签一个名字都没听过的糊逼啊，这福气给你要不要啊。嘴上却说，有啊，金主爸爸说了，待我长发及腰，跟我签约到老。  
曹丕扯一把他头发，司马疼得直往后仰，抻着脖子掐他小金主的脸：倒是这位金主，睡都睡那么久了，什么时候给嫖资，给我搞个电影演呗。  
金主不屑，嘁，好像你没有爽到一样。  
  
吹风机功率开到最大，噪音充斥了整个房间。  
“不如我们重新来过。”  
司马拔掉电源，世界静音。

04

“你说什么？”  
世界重归宁静，那些被他用噪音掀翻的情绪又翩然落下，逼至近前，让他感到呼吸困难。  
曹丕故意把他拖进一种互相拉扯的情绪氛围里，像一条绳子的两端，有时太过用力，矫枉过正，让他一阵恶寒，只想离得越远越好；有时又像纵容他，被他轻轻松松地拽过来，将自己轻飘飘的送到他面前，双手举在耳侧：我投降，怎么样都好，任你处置。  
眼神，语气，陈设不变的衣帽间，更早一点，甜到发腻的奶茶，旁敲侧击的导演，塞满回忆的“呼啸山庄”，都在提醒他，这是一场蓄谋。不知道什么时候会再次用力，在他卸下武装、放松警惕时将他掀翻。  
他在蓄谋什么呢？自己身上还有什么值得他留驻的，非得做到这种地步？司马头疼地想。在当下，曹丕比他更适合当个演员。他还想，是不是这个傻逼写不出东西了，才大费周章排了一场戏来观察他的反应，主题叫“和前炮友重逢的一千种方式”，这种无聊的事他不是做不出来。

他紧张了。曹丕看着旧情人。这三年，对方的情绪控制越发精深，也越来越会伪装，有杂志说他“心有惊雷面如平湖”，不知道是想夸他演技高妙还是阴阳他做人太过虚伪，也许两者相辅相成。但那个瞬间——司马懿本人都没有发现，一心谋算、明哲保身的他，小心翼翼在浪潮里潜泳，不敢行差踏错半步，在遇到难以招架的状况时却是最不设防的——只有一瞬间，曹丕看到了对方瞳孔的骤缩，哪怕只有一点点，他确信，他在乎了。  
曹丕笑了笑，遥控唤醒待机中的银幕，青色天空，过曝的光线，沉郁的色调，艰涩的台词，一对英俊的同性怨侣。  
司马的大脑唰地冷下来。  
哦，不意外。  
演员也好，编剧也好，还是对于普通观众来说，都是一部滥大街入门级的片子。  
“瓶颈期时回顾经典文本非常有用，你教我的，对吧，师兄。”  
曹丕饶有兴味地观察旧情人的脸色，尽管这个妖精已经修炼到化境，那些生气啊悲伤啊不过是他在身上的一张画皮，但也有没崩住的时候，那几秒的变化还是十分精彩。  
果然还是那么恶劣。司马气得倒吸凉气，为自己庸人自扰的心理活动感到好笑，鼻炎堵住了他的鼻子，也堵住了他的脑子。  
司马深呼吸三下，皮笑肉不笑：“我助理在楼下等，我先走了，多谢二少救急。”  
走到楼梯口时，司马顿了顿，没有回头：“曹丕，我不知道你在想什么，但现在我没空陪你玩，这是最后一次。二少，流言猛于虎，你比我更知道舆论的杀伤力。看在我和你爹的利益绑在一起的份上，让我安生红几年赚够钱好退休吧。”  
想了想，司马又补充：“下个月我会和曹总谈续约的事，还没决定明年走不走，如果他问起，我只能说他儿子骚扰我，职场潜规则我顶不住。”  
司马走下最后一级台阶，听到楼上气急败坏的怒吼：  
“拿我爸威胁我！你是女高中生吗！”  
嗤。恶劣又幼稚的家伙。司马的心情多云转晴。

司马和大魏只签了三年短约，说起来，这笔交易还是曹丕促成的。  
时下娱乐圈格局分明，主打音乐制作和发行的东吴娱乐，电视剧制作口碑巅峰的蜀汉传媒，电影行业的寡头则以曹操的大魏影业为主。  
依靠建安学院这层关系，曹操拉拢同窗和校友创业、投资，包揽了电影市场的半壁江山，资源上也渐渐形成以他为中心的洛阳圈。与之同台对打的是冀州圈，但自从重金投资的几部大制作扑了之后，声势大不如前，听说袁绍已经把业务重心转向房地产投资。除此之外，还有影响力不如前两者，但在某些类型片上独树一帜的，比如公孙家的辽东影视，只拍西北硬汉片的凉州传媒等。  
司马毕业不久后，就在师兄荀彧的引荐下参演了曹操主演的一部电影，初尝圈子顶层的阳光雨露恩泽。那时候曹操刚捧回第三个影帝，如日中天，这是他创立大魏后出品的第一部片子，下了血本，不仅自己亲自担纲大主角，还借此机会四处挖掘可用的新人。  
曹操在电影里演一个草莽将军，一路收人头，打怪兽，非常喜闻乐见的起点式升级流，跟演员本人现在的境况相似，难怪曹操要做这样一部戏，占了天时地利人和的营销噱头。  
司马在电影中演主角麾下谋臣之一，只在群戏里镜头一扫而过时出现，待遇一般，台词没几页，整个剧本也没什么亮点，经费全烧在华丽的主演阵容上了，典型blockbuster的做法。司马跟着剧组呆了四个月，制片没排他的戏时就看看其他人怎么演，也看到了很多无奈的妥协和龌龊。他知道这部片子对许多人的意义并不是片子本身，更接近一种象征，一个信号，一个在以后书写曹操丰功伟业时的引子。但对司马来说，这就是他人生第一部正式的作品，一部不怎么样的作品。

在各方操作下，电影果然大获成功，大魏影业因此打下市场和观众心智的第一块版图。作为崭露头角的新人，司马也陆续接到其他剧组递来的片约。  
“不想接。”司马把打印出的A4纸一扔，在出租屋里唯一的床上翻了个身。  
房间另一角可怜巴巴地挤着一块小小的单人沙发，陈群冷笑一声：“我劝你别太作，这个月的房租又要付不起了。”  
“你自己看，笑点低俗，强行煽情，不知所云。真的不是拿错春晚小品的剧本？”  
“贺岁片嘛，图个热闹就成，还要啥自行车。”  
司马爬到整个房间里唯一有点档次的全身镜前，对着镜子拉拉嘴角，眉毛上提，眼睛瞪圆，捏尖了嗓子棒读：“对啊世子！魏王还邀请您一同逛灯会呢！”*  
他和陈群同时做了个呕的表情。  
你看。司马摊摊手。  
贺岁片，贺哪门子岁，隔年饭催吐也算贺岁吗？  
陈群爱莫能助：“你自己看着办吧！我还就接了，再没有戏拍我跟家里真没法交代，只能回去继承家产了。人影帝影后都接了，人家不比你知道剧本好坏？这就是娱乐圈啊，你得有娱乐精神。”  
司马：“……”  
两个娱乐圈新人打工仔在三十平的租屋里相顾无言泪千行。  
陈群比他还犟，他家里倒是可以牵桥搭线，但他坚决不用。然而本人硬件条件有限，长相过于正直，演怙恶不悛的公检法游刃有余，其他类型的角色就容易出戏，民国戏里演反派，一看就是个卧底。司马外型的可塑性倒是比他好点，但挑三拣四，再好的条件和资源也给磨没了。  
陈群看了眼手机，荀彧让他帮忙接女儿荀如倩下课。她在建安学院附近上艺考培训班，离他俩租的房子很近。  
陈群拍拍室友肩膀，“好好想想吧仲达。人都是要吃饭的，你要是不认同曹老师的理念，当初就不该入这行。至少现在的环境下，他是对的。我得去学校接如倩了，晚上荀老师请吃饭。”  
司马无语地抬起眼皮，看他的老同学给头发抓了发蜡，换上老气横秋的西装，板着脸，开着个屏招摇来招摇去。  
“你差不多得了，人家还是高中生。”司马忍了忍，没憋住。  
“高中生不喜欢成熟点的吗？”  
“老牛吃嫩草，她爸可是荀彧，你作死吧。”  
“能不能文雅点，这叫一树梨花压海棠。”  
司马：“你迟到了，赶紧滚吧。”

房间陷入寂静。  
很奇怪，陈群在的时候，这个房间装了两个人，他都不觉得拥挤，现在却有种四面墙壁都向他挤来的错觉，他不知道自己想干嘛。他和陈群一起毕业，一起在曹操的电影里出道，然后碰壁，被现实教做人，拿肉身去砸，去叩问真相，什么也没问到。  
陈群开始接受未来要走的方向，他是坚定且正直的人，有自己的想法，也有毅力去实现。哦，他还有喜欢的女孩。  
操。司马用剧本盖住脸。

曹操在电影圈混了几十年，从龙套爬到影帝，专业能力和人格魅力都不容小觑，这些年招兵买马，团队已经非常成熟，除了自家的御用搭档夏侯兄弟，还有副总荀彧，鬼才导演郭嘉，眼光毒辣的制片贾诩，有高校背景的编剧钟繇、荀攸等。  
自从上一部电影票房口碑双收后，曹操开始启动新项目，他的野心不仅仅是赚几个钱那么简单，他要建立自己的电影事业，一个能改变观众口味、能掌控审美潮流的娱乐帝国。  
曹操对自己的事业蓝图信心满满，一年前在他电影里跑龙套的那几个毕业生他还有印象，磨一磨或许是块好材料，他想签下，让荀彧替他出面谈。  
陈群在荀彧家里喝普洱，如倩练完两小时琴，出去散步了。  
“我的条件确实不适合荧幕，和仲达比，我的发展空间就这么大。师兄，不瞒你说，我确实有转幕后的想法，只是觉得不甘心。”陈群苦笑。  
“什么叫不甘心？难道当演员比幕后更高人一等吗？圈外人误解就算了，建安教了你四年，难道你也这么认为吗？”  
虽然年逾四十，但荀彧看上去只有三十几，面皮白净，气度儒雅，天生带一股让人全付信任的亲和力。  
陈群呆了呆，恍然发现，转幕后并且站到顶尖的人他面前不就有一个吗。  
“永远不要限定自己的天花板。长文，你很聪明，对宏观局势的把握很敏锐，你更适合统筹协调资源。合不合适是一方面，还要看愿不愿意。”荀彧把桌上的名片推到他面前，“孟德组了一个新工作室，你可以试试。”  
陈群盯着名片上铁画银钩两个字，突然有些紧张。  
“对了，你和仲达是不是有联系？他最近怎么样？”  
“我俩是室友。”陈群撇撇嘴，“以他那条件，找上门来的片约还能少？连男主都给他演。他这人就是太清高，眼光太挑了，又要团队成熟，又要不迎合市场，世上哪有那么多两全其美的事。”  
荀彧笑了一下，目光移向桌上的名片，想起另一个人。梦想家可笑吗，也不一定吧。开天辟地的也是他们。  
“听说他对曹操有成见？”  
“呃……”陈群有些尴尬，低头斟酌片刻，还是卖友求荣了，“理念不同吧。仲达一门心思想搞艺术，有几个朋友在搞实验性短片，最近的精力都在上面。”  
荀彧喝了口茶，“趁年轻多去试试，看看自己的可能性，挺好的。”  
不久，陈群和大魏签约，搬了出去。

05

初冬清晨，太阳还没出来，学生街很安静。包子铺的老板在昏昏天色里把门板一爿爿拆下，在门廊下支起摊子，码得有一人高的蒸笼正冒着热气。隔壁西北烧烤的老板正滋着水管清洗油得发亮的地板，酒瓶和垃圾堆了一座山。这边的生意正要开始，那边的盛况才将将落幕。  
曹丕从网吧出来，在他后面是几个勾肩搭背的学生，叽叽喳喳讨论还有没有时间回宿舍洗个澡再去上早课。  
曹丕在通宵开黑小分队里鹤立鸡群，他在枪声、爆破声和脏话的4D环绕下改出期中大作业剧本第二版。

建安电影学院导演班第一学期的期中大作业，独立创作一条二十分钟的short。新生入学第一次试炼大多不难，目的是让学生熟悉他们以后要做的事，对片子质量要求不高。班上的同学大多都选择改编已有的文本，找表演班的同学当演员，拍拍校园风光、青涩爱恋、青春成长之类，简单省事。但曹丕是谁啊，是我们的作精小公主，是绝对不会和人拼团的真名媛，是秉持“肉身虽朽作品芳魂永驻”的艺术家呀，在本文领的可是本事不大脑洞不小的富二代剧本呢。  
别人拍校园风光青涩爱恋青春成长，曹丕说不行，我要拍恐怖片。  
好有骨气一个富二代，撸起袖子在剧本上大展雄风，落花流水写了百来页，曲折离奇堪比《知音》。到了执行环节，被冷水浇了一头。  
首先是演员。表演系的同学看到这么厚一叠剧本，主角先后经受了惊吓、悲伤、发疯、绝望，最后惨死等一系列情绪转折，全是外放的情绪，人又不是煤气罐，情绪哪能说上头就上头，演一次得折寿半年，更别说曹丕还要求“衔接流畅、暴裂无声”，光听就费尽。  
“这剧本太阴间了，求放过。”同学甲说。  
“表演班有你仇人？为什么要这样对待未来的影帝影后。”同学乙说。  
“要不叫你爸来演？到时候年级大课上放，我买票观影。”同学丙说，被曹丕一脚踹了出去。  
从小看他长大的叔叔伯伯里倒也有关心他学业的，但杀一只期中作业的鸡，焉用大魏这把宰牛刀，这也太丢人了吧！  
同系同学和父亲的朋友都不能找，这位富二代朋友的艺术之路才写完剧本就中道崩殂，陷入了抑郁，整天带着剧本，在学校附近溜达，盼望天降紫薇星，男的女的都好，来与他灵肉结合共赴艺术的大和谐。

“一个萝卜馅一个青菜馅，再来一杯豆浆，不要糖。”  
司马双手撑在早点摊上，等待今天第一屉包子出炉。  
“熬夜啦？”老板一边给他打豆浆，一边在蒸笼的雾气下看着今天的第一个客人。  
客人头发略长，用绳子在脑后拢了一束，已经散得七七八八，张牙舞爪地支棱在头上。脸上戴了口罩，只露出一双狭长的凤眼，布满了血丝。  
司马视网膜被冬日惨淡的天光照得阵阵发黑，强睁着一双赤红的三白眼，很吓人。他懒得说话，喉咙滚出一个沙哑的“嗯”。  
老板在学生街做了几十年生意，什么样的学生没见过，嗑药的，约炮的，援交的（晚上去酒店凌晨又装清纯玉女被金主悄摸摸送回校门口），司马现在这幅鬼样子他见得最多——期中期末前赶了三天作业，剪片子，写剧本，背概论，都有可能。  
包子热腾腾软乎乎的，司马拿在手上，感觉这一个月昏天黑地的生活，有一小部分被手上这份稀松平常的早点熨平了。  
司马站在摊子前，摘下一边口罩，就着包子氤氲的白气，小小的咬了一口。  
从网吧走回学校的曹丕，从他身前经过，像小狗闻到包子的香味，随意地往路边瞥了一眼——  
——就这一眼，男大学生曹丕，意识到自己，结结实实地，被命运的陨石砸中了。

刚出炉的包子太烫，司马咬了一口就收回纸包里不再吃了，仓促间曹丕只看见两片鲜红的嘴唇，一茬尖尖的下巴，上面还有两天没刮的青色胡茬。  
“等等！”曹丕抓住欲绕道离开的司马，“你怎么这个点从学校出来？你是我们学校的吧？同学？”  
司马对大清早突如其来的搭讪猝不及防，愣在原地。是这所学校的吗？算，也不算……毕竟他已经毕业好几年了。  
“看你的样子应该比我大吧，师兄！”曹丕凑上来，握住他瘦削的肩膀，双眼亮晶晶的。  
“我……”  
“师兄你长得好帅，你是哪个系的？”  
“呃，表演……”戴着口罩你能看出个鬼好帅。  
“哟，这眼睛红的，通宵了吧，我也通宵了，太巧了！我现在要回去补觉，你也是吗？这个时间你室友肯定都还在睡，别吵人家了，我一个人住，就在这附近，要不要和我一起回去睡觉？”  
“我……”  
一天一夜没休息过的大脑缓慢运转中。  
哪有人在路边一上来就约人去睡觉啊！司马熬了个大夜，本来摸着脉计数，已经有点过速了，现在被这个不知道哪里冒出来的大学生一阵推搡，血压嗖嗖飙升，心脏跳得飞快，眼前一阵黑一阵白。  
曹丕根本不给他说一句完整话的机会，扯着陌生人的手臂不依不饶。“怎么吃那么少？太瘦了，你等等啊！”说完对包子铺大手一挥，四条桌子腿一块布的早点摊平白被他胡闹出走进瑞士钟表店的气势：“这个，这个，还有这个，这些，每样都给我来俩！”  
“你是谁啊……”司马张口说话才发现嗓子哑得不行，在机房昏天黑地闷头剪了三天两夜，吃饭叫外卖，随便扒两口，连水都不怎么喝，不敢抽离电影营造的情绪太久。三天过后，都忘了自己还长嘴这个事了。  
半年前他拍了一部独立公路片，在高原颠了三个月。导演是个小地方出来的新人，执着于方言电影，资方反应平淡，团队人手紧缺，导演几乎包揽了所有活。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，电影进入后期阶段，租的工作室被房东勒令搬离，团队一再被现实打压，当初的热情被消耗了个干净。导演忙得焦头烂额，这个项目本来就不受市场看好，好不容易疏通关系搭上的发行渠道，如果无法如期完成剪辑，跳票了，投给院线的钱打水漂就算了，这片子这辈子也别想重见天日了。相似的事情司马这两年见了很多，他一向信奉独善其身，只扫门前雪，这次多管闲事，或许是出于某些柔软的情结，或许是天性里野兽的求胜心，或者只是单纯不想让自己在西北吃了三个月沙换来的心血最后归宿是硬盘或网盘，当然，更直接的理由，导演愿意给钱。  
他们两头行动，导演去接洽合适的工作室，他先用学校的机房粗剪。建安是电影界最高学术殿堂，每年的青影节都有学生作品获奖，提供给学生用的器材设备都是专业一流的。司马找相识的学弟借了门卡，在满室泡面味和脚臭味里体验了一把后期民工。  
“师兄你看，这大冷天，一个人都没有，偏偏咱俩遇上了，是不是缘分？交个朋友吧，我叫曹丕，师兄怎么称呼？”  
“你……小心车！”司马刚想开口，手比意识先动了起来，一把拽住正要过马路的青年。一辆街道洒扫车转着四个大扫把吭哧吭哧从两人眼前开过。  
司马：“……”  
他张张嘴，重新组织语言：“同学，我还有事，就不跟你——”  
“等等嘛，看，到了。”穿过人行道，走进对面的大楼，进电梯。  
叮。  
电梯门打开。  
曹丕朝他粲然一笑，十八九岁的脸蛋哪怕通宵也青春靓丽：“看，我就说在附近吧，我不是骗子。”  
“……”没人怀疑你家是近是远，而是早晨七点把一个路边的陌生人随随便便拉去你家这个事有问题啊！  
司马脑袋浑浑噩噩，脚步虚浮，被电子锁的声音唤回神识时，已经站在了曹丕公寓门口。  
算了，大脑宕机啦！

这房子是他爸的，曹操是建安的客座教授，每年暑假小学期到学校开lecture，曹操图方便，在学校对面的新楼盘买了一套公寓，曹丕入学后，就由他住着。  
曹丕从冰箱拿出两盒牛奶，简单粗暴地放到煤气灶上烤一会儿，递给司马。  
“来，边吃边聊，一会包子都凉了。”  
拉人到餐桌前坐下，曹丕像逮到了什么珍稀猎物一样如饥似渴地盯着司马，眼睛微红，不知道是熬夜熬的，还是太激动。  
司马被青年盯得浑身发毛，强装镇定地用手指勾来桌上的包子，他自己的一袋，摘下口罩，一边吃着，一边用眼角余光掠对方。  
曹丕不吃包子，也不说话，只盯着他看，看到他整张脸露出来时，眼里的光芒更盛了。  
磕着脑袋了吧。我还是赶紧走吧。  
司马当机立断下结论，虽然两人身量差不多，但曹丕明显比自己健康许多。他剪了三天片子，累得全身骨头都快散架，真和这个通了宵依然生龙活虎的大学生对上，怎么看都是自己吃亏。  
司马不动声色地加快咀嚼速度，噎下最后一口，正要起身告辞，就听到对面的青年温和带笑的声音：“你怎么才吃两个，这就饱了？”  
“……嗯。”他虽然不红，但坚持每天晨起后练形体，胃口不大。  
司马回以疑惑的眼神，到底想干嘛啊！  
接着，曹丕伸出手指一个一个点给他看，“豆沙馅，奶黄馅，核桃馅，流沙馅，你喜欢哪一种，自己挑。”  
司马沉默两秒，皱皱眉，看他的眼神有种难以言喻的嫌弃，“你一个男大学生怎么那么爱吃甜啊。”  
“怎么，看不起男大学生还是看不起甜党啊？我欠甜，咋了？”  
“没什么。”司马移开目光，再次站起来，“我不吃，我要走了。”  
“不吃正好，本来也不是真想给你吃的，都是我要吃的。”曹丕抬起两只胳膊，在桌上抡了个半圆，“你这个体型正好，我很喜欢。”  
司马眼皮一跳。  
接着，他听到青年邪魅狂狷地说：“一星期，给你五万，怎么样？”

06

“我有一个作业，要拍一部20分钟的短片，你长得太像我的主角了，请你来演，怎么样？”  
五分钟后，两人坐在客厅的真皮沙发上，曹丕双手矜持地放在膝盖上，从司马的视角看过去——他怎么还有点不好意思？  
“课堂作业为什么要这么大费周折？我拒绝，没空陪你玩小孩子过家家。”  
司马惊魂甫定，刚从遇上痴汉的惊吓中出来，语气着实算不上和善。  
学校附近的房子寸土寸金，对面这个青年既然住得起这种配置的公寓，十有八九是个有钱人家。小孩子一腔热血，对创作满怀好奇，拿着钱挥霍，他以前不是没遇到过。  
“是不是嫌钱少啊？那没办法，我们家穷养儿，我真的一滴也没有了。”曹丕急道，又马上振作精神，殷殷切切地把剧本捧到司马面前，“你还没看剧本呢，看了再决定要不要嘛，看了再说，看看嘛。”  
不要撒娇，也不许开黄腔。  
“看了也不接，我真的没时间。”嘴上无情，司马还是礼貌性地翻了几页。  
十分钟后。  
“你这主角……运气不是一般的差啊……”司马叹道。突然想到什么，司马摸摸自己的脸，嗅到一丝不祥，“你刚刚说，我长得像你的主角？”  
曹丕这个剧本，主人公是天生通灵体质，人物特征用一句话概括就是倒霉他妈给倒霉开门，倒霉到家了。起点男主鬼见愁，这个男主鬼见一次追杀一次。故事的内容就是围绕着主角被鬼纠缠，展开花式大逃杀。不算新鲜的设定，胜在场景的构思很妙，主角的遭遇和情绪层层递进充满了官能刺激。如果演员呈现得好，的确会很好看。  
曹丕沉吟了一下，发自内心道：“我看到你的第一眼就是双眼凹陷，眼下青黑，嘴唇鲜红，身材瘦干，站在早点摊子前东倒西歪，一副被吸光了精气的样子，在阴阳五行里师兄你这个属于阳虚体质，简直太合适了嘛！”  
司马沉默，再抬头时，眼中杀气浮现：“你自个儿玩吧。”  
“呜哇，不要啊——师兄——”  
曹丕扑在沙发上一通乱嚎，起来才发现自己的剧本滑落到地上，那个他刚认识的叫司马懿的男人一头栽进柔软的靠垫里，呼吸声绵长。  
他居然睡着了。  
这个男人，在一个认识不到一个小时的陌生人家里，看着剧本，睡着了。  
曹丕轻叹一口气，回卧室抱来一条毯子给他盖上。这个时候L市还没开始供暖，早晨冷冽的空气浮在高层公寓里。曹丕又搬来取暖机，轻手轻脚地调成最低一档，把客厅烤得暖洋洋。这个人看起来阳虚还挺严重的，熬个夜就成了这副鬼样子。曹丕目光扫过两段纤浓的睫毛，嘀咕着。之后还指望他给自己演戏呢，可不能冻病了。  
忙完这一切，曹丕站起身，通宵带来的副作用让他在站直的瞬间脑袋一蒙，缓了两秒后，他想了想，又把加湿器打开，才回到卧室，进入黑甜梦乡。

时钟慢慢爬了一圈。  
司马靠意志力撑了三天的身体防线终于全线溃败，睡过了日出，也睡过了日落。  
傍晚，逢魔时。  
太阳已经落山了，北方冬天特有的灰色雾气从窗缝飘了进来。这是一间配置相当不错的公寓，主人品味上好，客厅的桌椅橱柜全是北欧进口的老木材，散发着迷人的时间气味，以手触摸还能感受到指尖上缠绵的年轮。  
怎么回事？为什么会有那么多雾？沙尘暴还是雾霾？才刚入冬，就有这么大的雾了吗？  
客厅被诡异的灰雾全面包围了，庞大的沉重的桌椅和橱柜发出令人牙酸的颤声，吱呀，吱呀——  
壁橱后伸出一只骷髅的手，连骨带皮，血水滴答滴答的漫到地板上。嗬嗬，嗬嗬——女人用烂了一半的嗓子嘶叫着，骷髅的手撕破雾气，张开血盆大口对着沙发上安睡的人咬下去——  
“操！”  
司马一声大叫，从沙发上弹起来。  
曹丕从餐厅走出来，拿着两个外卖盒，糖醋小排和蚂蚁上树。  
“你可算醒了，再晚几分钟我要怀疑你梦中猝死了。”  
“我睡了多久？”  
“十个小时吧。”  
果然。他已经无法像十几岁那样肆无忌惮地熬夜挥霍了。  
“你剧本呢？”  
司马抹了一把额头的冷汗，嗓子还很哑。  
曹丕把剧本递给他。  
“你这个人，看剧本看一半就睡着了，工作态度不行啊。我的剧本怎么样，是不是很带感？”  
司马重新翻开第一页，手指攥得发白，纸被他掌心的汗浸湿。  
何止带感，简直太他妈带感了。  
他平复着呼吸，抬起头，对上青年直白而热切的眼神：“一星期，五万，说好的，时间一到我就走，不管你拍没拍完，我一分钟都不会多呆。”  
“成交。”曹丕得意地扬了扬下巴。

周末，司马来到曹丕公寓，和他谈拍摄计划。  
“我不跟什么都没准备的草台班子合作，来说说，你打算怎么做。”  
“急什么，师兄，当社畜很辛苦吧，你一定好久没出去放松了。”曹丕掏出一叠密室逃脱的门票，眨了眨眼，“走吧。”  
司马：“……”  
年轻人力气很大，推着他的肩膀把人塞进电梯。  
室外呵气成霜，三个大学生模样的男女正在小区门口等着。  
这三个人看上去和曹丕差不多年纪，高个子的男生背着两个器材包，收音话筒插在背后，像一把鱼竿；另一个五官俊俏，穿一身轻奢潮牌，打扮得花枝招展；三人中唯一的女孩面容俏丽，画着精致的妆，肩上挎了一个粉色小皮箱。  
“机子帮你带来了，卡和电池都检查过了，够咱们拍一天。回头记得去器材室补签借机单。”  
高个子的男生身材健壮，一身腱子肉，像隔壁体院混进来的。  
“曹休，我兄弟。”曹丕介绍。  
另外一男一女，男生叫夏侯尚，是花瓶，女生叫郭湘，是化妆师。  
曹丕还挺聪明，打算借密室逃脱现成的布景来拍，在学生能力有限的情况下，这个办法很讨巧。还挺像模像样。司马轻轻笑了一下。  
“介绍一下，我在人群中多看了一眼的传奇、我的男主，司马懿，叫师兄。”  
“师兄好——”  
三人声音不算大，但齐齐对着他，形成一道冲击波，向他劈了下来。  
司马被劈得脊背发麻，怎么搞得像黑道大哥向马仔介绍大嫂似的。  
四个人打一辆车去拍摄地。曹丕在路上给他讲戏。大多小成本恐怖片的套路一致，不需要依靠多骇人的布景、多昂贵的特效，而是演员、场景、叙事、音效的精妙融合，让观众感同身受，那作品就成功了一半。  
第一场拍的是室外戏，交代主人公的身世背景，对司马来说几乎零难度。  
大学生男主，性格怯弱、自卑，课余时间送外卖勤工俭学，故事发生这一天他正好接到一个单子。  
曹丕和曹休架好机位，正在调试，姓郭的女同学给司马化妆，夏侯尚在一旁插着裤袋玩手机。  
主角走进镜头，曹丕一愣，从机器后探出头。  
可能是工作不太顺心的缘故，曹丕第一眼遇见司马懿这个人的时候，只觉得面色颓气，骨相纤弱，一副苍白荏弱的样子。偏偏他眼尾佻薄，唇角锋利，睁眼，张嘴，荡出诱人的曲线。两种气质杂糅，让他亦正亦邪，亦阴亦阳。现在，经过化妆，脸上常常浮着的那层灰败的丧气不见了，那张脸眉目清晰，唇红齿白，瞳孔在阳光下透明纯净，曹丕写剧本时脑子里想象的，那个容易撞邪，躲在阳光之外，脆弱敏感的少年，正站在他的镜头里。  
哐哐。曹丕的心脏疯狂跳起来。  
“怎么了？”司马回头。  
“没什么，师兄你好帅。”曹丕躲回镜头后。

拍摄顺利进行。大冬天，恐怖主题的密室逃脱门可罗雀，曹丕财大气粗，包场一星期。经理亲力亲为地为他们调控灯光，大批待岗的工作人员戴着头套，披着血衣，青面獠牙一群鬼，翘着腿排排坐，一边嗑瓜子一边看青春靓丽的大学生拍恐怖片。  
最后一天拍摄，曹丕突然要加一段感情戏，讲的是主角在接二连三的逃杀中体力不支，终于昏了过去，做了一个春梦。  
主角暗恋的大学老师出现在梦中，他像溺水之人抓住浮木一般抱紧老师，与他春宵缠绵。画面的最后，老师变成恶鬼掐住了他的喉咙。故事结束。  
曹丕想表达，纠缠不休的恶鬼其实是主角内心对老师不伦妄想、在感情和伦理之间挣扎的心魔的映射。  
“你之前可没说有这么一段。”司马拿着新改的剧本，感到头疼。  
“边拍边改嘛，天才导演都有这毛病。”收到司马飞来的白眼，曹丕继续找补，“主要是师兄你演得太好了，我的缪斯，我的生命之光欲望之火！”  
“加戏，同性恋打野炮的戏？”司马把剧本卷成一个筒，敲他的脑门，“你对你的缪斯真大方。”  
这几天司马和这群孩子朝夕相处，对他们也有所了解。虽然不成熟，但做事认真，真诚大胆，就算是过家家，也可以建出华丽的城堡。  
“行啊，来呗，你上哪找老师的演员？”  
“我亲自上，行不行？”  
“你演我的老师？”司马无语。  
“逗你的。”曹丕笑，回头扯着嗓子喊，“夏侯尚，干活了。”

司马坐到地上，靠着墙，领口崩开两粒纽扣，胸膛起伏着，露出大片冰雪一样的肌肤。垂着头，眼睛透过额发的间隙射出尖锐的光，悚然而美丽。  
夏侯尚是拒绝的。  
他对自己有清醒的认知。一个精美的花瓶。这三天扮人扮鬼扮野兽，玩得很开心，这个“老师”的角色自然也是他上，但是——  
“我不！我是直的！”夏侯尚捂住眼，手指开出一条缝，看司马裸露的肩头。  
“比划两下，又不是让你真碰他，就算你想，人师兄还不乐意呢。”  
“不不不，我真的不行，为什么是我？”夏侯尚下的腿软，扒着曹丕不撒手。  
“你长得帅呗。”曹导演为了电影，能屈能伸。  
夏侯尚快哭了：“子桓，你不要害我，成片是要当着全班展示的，哥们柜门没锁！”  
“就露个背影，没人知道你是谁，是男人就上。”曹休曹丕两兄弟合伙哄架秧子。  
夏侯尚含泪脱衣。  
  
最后一场的分镜表什么都没有，一个二十秒的长镜头，主角被掐住脖子，奄奄一息，身上青青紫紫，遍布情欲的痕迹。  
郭湘照着手机搜出来的照片在司马脖子上画假吻痕，脸烧得粉扑扑的。  
“小郭，好了没？”曹丕催促。  
“咳，快，快了。”  
曹丕趁机扒了两口盒饭，擦着嘴溜达过来查看进度，司马裸着半个肩膀任他瞧。  
曹丕扫过他的脖子，颜料叠了一层又一层，摸着下巴若有所思：“嘶，这个……要这么麻烦吗？我还以为嘬出印子很容易呢。”  
司马翻了个白眼，“你试试？”  
“我试试？”曹丕眉峰一凛，歪了歪头。  
司马气笑了，一掌盖在他脸上，把人推远，“有女孩子在呢，别口无遮拦。”  
郭湘拿着化妆刷的手微抖，皱皱眉：“子桓，师兄肯来帮忙已经很好了，你别开这种玩笑。”  
曹丕直起腰，趾高气扬地抖抖毛，“怎么？他拿了我的钱，就是我的人了。”  
司马看看郭湘，又看了眼曹丕，悄悄叹了口气。少女心怀悸动的火，路过的直男只看到了烟。

07

鸡飞狗跳地拍完，司马拍拍屁股拿钱走人，然而，曹丕还不放过他。  
“之前说好的，一星期，时间还没到，你和我现在还处在劳务关系里。”  
只是口头契约，他要坚决不承认曹丕也不能奈他何，但司马最近做惯了慈善，两小时的长片都剪了，二十分钟的微电影算什么。大概当好人会上瘾吧，连他自己都看不懂自己种种越轨行为的动机了。  
“你还真有资本家头脑。”司马咬牙切齿，打开门让人进来。  
曹丕想到真正的资本家老爸，心虚地摸摸鼻子，要是让曹操知道他为了拍个破作业，拿三个月生活费来和小演员纠缠不休，非得打断他的狗腿。  
曹丕哧溜一下从门缝钻进来，“没时间了下周要交片子了，快帮我看看问题出在哪。”  
让曹丕犯难的果然是最后临时加的那段感情戏。  
主角的性格很鲜明，他怯懦，在大逃杀中哭、躲、求救，唯独不反抗；他自卑，只敢躲在角落的阴影里偷偷注视心爱的老师，任凭背德的欲望像苔藓一样疯狂滋长。那么，当他终于得到了自己梦寐以求的宝藏……他爱一个人，是什么样子？  
房间只有一张桌子和沙发，均已被曹丕占领。司马靠在床头，闭上眼，想象自己脆弱、卑微，但用力爱着一个人。他走在长长的甬道里，魔鬼在耳边窃窃私语，甬道尽头有光，他不知道是什么，是神的救赎，还是绝望的深渊。  
有人在等他。他的秘密，他的生命，他唯一的主义。  
我能不能……  
我可不可以，再靠近他一点……  
哪怕只是个梦，在梦里，我可不可以拥有他……  
他迈开腿，像信女投进洪水滔天的河，像祭品献身给神，跌进盛大的光芒中——  
司马缓缓吐出一口气，一回头，曹丕正盯着自己，眸光深沉。  
“看什么，剪完了？”  
“哦，还没。”曹丕移开目光，素材正在循环播放，司马迷失在情欲里的脸就这样放大撞入眼帘。他像烫到一般，撇开了脸。  
好的导演要一眼看到一个人身上最迷人的地方。有的眼睛好看，有的脸型很美，有的拥有一对蛊惑人的腰窝，有的足弓紧绷时弧线撩人。曹丕想，自己应该是有天赋的。这个命题对他而言，就是司马睫毛轻颤的一刻。  
那种颤动让他想到一种临界感，即将碎裂的水晶，即将挣脱的蚕茧，即将脱离的落叶。介于新生和毁灭，最脆弱，也最力量无穷。他睁开眼，睫毛翕合，像海伦娜闪蝶扇动翅膀，万里之遥的地方——另一个人的心上——刮起飓风，山崩海裂。  
“嗯？你说什么？”曹丕回过神。  
“我说调色你会吗？发什么呆呢。”  
曹丕摇头。  
司马震惊，“你上学都学什么啊。”  
曹丕不以为然：“我搞创作，不喜欢做后期，可以花钱请人调。”  
“……行。”刚做了三天后期的民工有被冒犯到。  
“我刚刚重新想了一下主角这个人。”司马点着屏幕，对暂停这一帧里自己意乱情迷的脸不为所动。  
“他不该看到的。”  
他看到的是光，是他诞育其中的圣火。对男主而言，老师是他获得背德的刺激感的工具，他信仰是卑鄙的。与神做爱，不该缠绵悱恻，不该春情无边，而是献祭。  
曹丕醍醐灌顶，三两刀把夏侯尚的脸剪了个七零八落，他不是不想含泪做1么，满足他。  
在这段幻觉里，“老师”的脸始终没有出现，在主角的视角里，他被盛大的光辉贯穿，无尽的苦难和欢愉，他被包裹其中，像粒子。  
片子在光芒最盛的地方戛然而止，像超新星爆发，屏幕被白光填满。圣咏划下休止符，宇宙重归于寂，所有离奇的血腥的曲折的故事，在爆炸中落烬。

曹丕从正午剪到天黑，司马过来验收指导成果。屏幕上轨道多得人密恐发作。前半段命悬一线的大逃杀，节奏密集又仓促，惊悚看点层出不穷，让人喘息的机会都没了。  
挺有两把刷子的嘛。司马笑了一下。  
这时隔壁捶墙：“兄弟，大白天悠着点！你老婆叫床跟鬼似的，叫一天了，这都不萎，你真行！”  
司马脸一黑，曹丕笑到地上去，爬起来，毫无求生欲地把音量推到最大，网上下载的声音素材，女鬼抑扬顿挫的呻吟声顿时响彻云霄。  
“你是不是想死？”司马啪的合上电脑，推他，“你剪也剪完了，是不是该走了？”  
“嗯？”曹丕抱着电脑，“师兄你心虚了，你女朋友真这样叫？”  
“我没有女朋友！”司马冷下脸。  
“哦，那男朋友呢？”  
“也没有！”司马抓起钥匙，没好气地瞪他，“你不饿吗，走，出去吃饭。”  
曹丕擦擦笑出来的泪花，小碎步跟上。“师兄要请我吃饭？”  
“仅此一次。”  
“为什么啊，你不是穷到来接我的片子吗？”  
“交税啊。”司马太阳穴突突地跳，这家伙为什么有每一句话都触他逆鳞的本事。曹丕和他这笔小交易虽然随便，但好歹是正经劳动所得，不交税他良心不安。“你就别咧咧了，蹭饭还多嘴。”  
他们去建安学生街。餐厅是曹丕挑的，司马毕业后，学生街翻新了一次，早就和他读书那时候大相径庭。  
“你点。”司马递给他菜单，端足了好师兄的姿态。  
曹丕点完主菜，从菜单里抬起脸，“师兄你不爱吃甜对吧，那餐后甜点要两份陈皮红豆沙，热的。”  
司马有些惊讶，难道是初见那天在他家拒绝他的甜馅包子后记住的？  
等菜的间隙，司马感慨建安这些年变化之大，课本也许不会变，教学楼也许不会变，人间烟火却日日常新。就像电影这个圈子，他坐井观星，外面却已经天翻地覆，太阳炽热辉煌，曹操和大魏将亮光、热度和风暴砸向天空，提醒着他过去一遍遍抗拒的事实——星星也是靠太阳发光的。  
“这家店以前是KTV，特别便宜，一小时只要五块钱。我大一的时候，有一次社团排练结束来这里唱歌，有个艺术管理系的研究生师兄才一杯就醉了，把我们带的剧本全撕光了，一片一片在空中乱飞，非说自己在焚稿断痴情。”司马支着下巴，笑得鼻子都皱起来，“那个师兄是全校男神，一杯酒形象全毁了。”  
司马趴到臂弯里，语气有点怀念，有点难过。  
曹丕好奇：“哪个师兄啊？”  
“你又不认识，好几年前了。”  
“说嘛，我认识的。”曹丕心想，他爸通讯录里的人他都认识，如果没有，那算个屁男神。  
司马撇撇嘴，“荀彧。大魏的副总，你认识？”  
荀师兄现在这么忙，大概不会记得这些事了吧。  
啪。筷子掉了。  
不敢说十分熟悉，只能说亲如一家。  
幸好菜上了，曹丕打着哈哈把刚刚的失态揭过。  
他突然想到，为什么司马总是一个人四处奔碌，如果他认识荀彧，以荀叔叔看人的眼光，应该早就把他带进大魏了。  
“师兄，你为什么不签公司？”  
司马抬头看他，过了几秒才反问：“签哪里？”  
曹丕心虚，“大魏还行吧，资源我看还不错。以你的能力，一定会红，也不用住这么小的房子了。”  
“嗯……是不错。”司马放下筷子，慢慢勾起嘴角，“但我不想给别人打工。你想错了，我不愁戏拍，也不穷。接你的片子只是因为我觉得好玩儿。我虽然没什么本事，但还用不着你替我操心，小朋友。”  
司马坐在他对面，和平时一样的笑，曹丕却觉得此刻他们之间的距离再一次拉远了，回到他第一次见到他的清晨，凛冽疏离，银白雪亮，一片藏在指间的薄刃。

曹丕赖上了司马三十平的隔断间，师兄长师兄短，知道司马不吃甜食，索性把食堂搬到他家，像想和人类做朋友的小企鹅，每天叼着新鲜的鱼放到科学考察站门口。人类，接受小企鹅甜蜜的投喂吧！  
曹丕窝在出租屋的单人沙发上，非要司马和他一起拉片。  
“师——兄——你帮帮我吧，我真的看不懂，过两天还要写影评……”  
“看不懂你问老师去啊，找我干嘛，我们学的都不一样。”房间另一角，司马靠在床头读剧本。井水不犯河水。  
“老师出国了，没空理我。”曹丕双手合十，小企鹅拜托拜托。学院办公室里，曹丕的老师崔琰打了个喷嚏。“师兄——你就是我的老师，我叫你一声老师，老师！行不行！”  
“你叫爸爸也不行，别打扰我背台词。”  
“——你晚上想吃什么？”  
“……”  
司马放下剧本，叹气。  
“过来。”

冬日渐深，下课后，小企鹅又背着电脑课本，挥舞着双鳍拍打科考站的木门，按了十次门铃，门内没有人回应。  
曹丕终于想起来，那个人对他说过的，接他的片子，让他赖在自己家里，陪他吃饭，陪他看电影，全都是因为好玩。现在他有了别的事做，一句道别都不必说，科学家回到温暖的陆地去了。


	2. 8

08

L市进入隆冬，刚下过一场大雪，建安学院以大片仿古建筑为主体，红墙灰瓦覆新雪，檐牙缀着冰凌。  
曹丕今天最后一门期末考试，女朋友甄洛在教室外等，穿着他送的B牌风衣。大四没有考试，她等他考完一起去吃饭。  
甄洛学的是表演，长得很漂亮，他们单周去看电影，双周看舞台剧，没课的时候，他们躺在家里的沙发上读剧本。甄洛性格温婉，对曹丕那些离奇、狗血、激情、无情、悲伤、团圆的脑洞照单全收，仔细地听，为鬼怪列异的故事失眠，为求而不得的故事神伤，顾盼美目盛着一泓秋水。  
甄洛选了一家法餐厅，上菜很慢，曹丕给她倒了一杯热红酒。  
“今年雪灾太严重了，回家好多趟火车都不开了。”她刷着微博。  
“嗯？要不留下来，去我家过年。”  
甄洛摇头，“我才刚签了大魏，这时候去你家过年，要是被拍到肯定会被网上说闲话。”  
“那你不还是在跟我谈恋爱嘛。”曹丕轻笑。  
“你是你，和你家不一样。”  
曹丕嗯了一声，表示随她的便。  
甄洛还在看手机，新做的指甲猫眼闪亮。“嘶。”她手指停住，倒吸了一口气，“我可能真回不了家了……”  
她给曹丕看新闻，昨天市郊的山区发生山体滑坡，山脚的数十户房屋被压塌，山里有一个正在拍摄的剧组来不及避险，被困在林子里。  
曹丕点开视频，白色大雪像滚滚浓烟一般扑过来，雪很浑浊，折断的枝桠和树干半截埋在雪里，穿着亮色搜救服的人在抖动的镜头里穿梭，许多房子遭到毁灭性破坏，相关部门已经封锁了受灾地点方向的道路，甄洛这个年不想留下来也得留下来了。  
“听说有个电影剧组被困在森林里，不知道现在怎么样了，这么冷，还下雪。”甄洛面露忧色，颦颦动人，“不行，我得打听一下，万一有认识的人在里面……你怎么了？”  
曹丕皱着眉，“剧组名字有点眼熟。”  
《风林火山》。

天实在太冷，小情侣无处可去，回公寓度过宁静的假日午后。  
窗外白茫茫，室内春意溶溶，茶几上煮着咖啡，咕嘟咕嘟，氤氲的热气下，触目所及潮润且柔和。甄洛斜倚在沙发上，在读剧本，秀丽黑发铺泻一地，膝盖搭着长绒毯子，像一只品种名贵的波斯猫。  
年后她要进新剧组，是曹操从袁绍手上竞得的新标的。袁绍的心思已不在文娱行业，手头的好项目还剩不少，于是送给便宜竹马一个顺水人情——这是袁绍的想法，曹操只当他是落魄缺钱，断臂求生。  
甄洛在这部大男主戏里演女主，神女惊鸿一现。番位靠前，发挥空间却微乎其微，给观众做头皮按摩来着。甄洛对自己戏中的定位也很清楚，她只凭一张脸就能演完登场和谢幕：皑皑山上雪，皎皎云间月。  
曹丕找了本书来看，不看电影，怕吵到女友。他们相处是安静的，倒不是无话可谈，而是他们之间甄洛更习惯做倾听者。不管曹丕说什么，她都撑着下巴安静地听，海洋接纳奔流的潮水，她接纳他，是崇拜也是宠溺。曹丕不忍打破她身上这种天生的宁静。  
甄洛给他的咖啡加糖，方糖和咖啡杯底的薄瓷撞出清脆响声，叮叮叮叮叮，她放了五颗，能甜晕一头大象。  
他们坐到地上喝咖啡，地毯是软的，暖气烧得很旺，像踩着一条热河流。  
L市远郊大雪封山，而此刻在这里，曹丕被温暖包围了。

别的下雪的日子，他也在一个房间里看书。身边坐着一个读剧本的人。  
没有地毯，没有咖啡，管道年久失修，暖气权当心理安慰。桌子下放着吃完的外卖，两荤三素，快餐店豪华配置，下了大血本。塑料袋口子扎紧，不能漏出一点味道，半小时之内必须下楼扔掉，否则房间的主人就会把他赶出去。  
司马在纸上画火柴人，曹丕凑上来：“你还要帮编剧捋本啊，真辛苦。”  
司马白他一眼，“我还分到导演的活呢。”  
“哇，权倾朝野，一手遮天。”曹丕假模假式地惊叹，“那你是不是还改词，加戏，换场次？”  
“是啊。”司马冷笑，“整个剧组我说了算。”  
“师兄，我终于知道你为什么不签公司了，没人养得起你。”  
司马不置可否。  
曹丕继续道：“除非人傻钱多的金主。”  
司马合上本子，“去扔垃圾。”

曹丕猛地站起来，膝盖撞翻了咖啡，他冲到门口，衣衫单薄，室外的冷空气迎面一拍，那一瞬间条件反射的动作被理智压了下来。  
甄洛被他吓了一跳，问发生什么事了。  
“其疾如风，其徐如林，侵掠如火，不动如山……孙子兵法？你一点都不像会打仗的。”曹丕摸着下巴，端详男人的脸。  
疏离分散的五官构成了令人不自觉产生森然之感的气质，头发却很细很软，发梢在颊侧留下温柔的弧光。  
“正是长得不像，演戏才更有意思。”男人翻过一页剧本。  
甄洛担忧地看过来，曹丕胸膛剧烈起伏着，失魂落魄地从玄关走到客厅，在她面前站了一会儿，撞翻的咖啡还在往下滴，地毯上留下一滩深色污渍。  
“怎么了，子桓？”  
曹丕发着抖。他怎么会想不起来，他怎么能想不起来，那时候，司马懿手里的剧本就叫《风林火山》。  
曹丕没有回答她，慢慢走回卧室。他动作机械地穿上大衣，嘴唇失去血色，恐惧将他吞没。  
“抱歉阿甄，我得出去一趟。”  
女友在门口楚楚动人地蹙着眉，眼神不解、担忧，湖水被秋风吹皱。  
曹丕回头，张嘴想说点什么，最后还是没说。他对她安抚式地笑了一下，转身扎进风雪中。

雪霁天青，外面的雪地晴光湛亮。  
曹丕站在司马懿的租屋外。  
他已经三个月没来过这里了。三个月前他来找司马懿，没人应答。第二天他再来，还是没有人，他想会不会对方恰好出去了。一星期后他又来了一次，这次他知道，里面的人已经彻底离开了。  
敲门，许久都没有回音。  
曹丕站在原地，拳头捏紧又松开，外面好冷，冻得他眼眶发僵，让流眼泪都变成一件困难的事。  
“曹丕？”  
门开了，里面传出惊讶的声音。  
而曹丕的视线难以置信地向下移。  
“你……”曹丕说不出话，喉咙像被石头堵住了。  
“好冷，进来说吧。”  
房间里并没有比外面暖和多少，还是冷，冷得发木，仿佛骨头缝都结了冰。  
破房间，破暖气，破人。  
“没想到你会再来。”司马笑了笑。  
曹丕吸吸鼻子，呼吸道冻得没知觉了，不屑地冷哼一声。  
“你的腿……”  
司马点点头，“在雪里走太久，骨头有些冻伤。”刚脱险不久，走路还很痛，陈群不知道从哪搞来一把轮椅让他代步，打开门让曹丕吓得魂都飞了。  
后者似乎并不想找回飞走的魂儿，进门后他的行为让司马感觉到一种微妙的古怪。他在他身前慢慢蹲下，双手握住他的膝盖，像贴上两个小火炉。  
“为什么不在医院呆着？你那个剧组还有没有良心，让你一个人……”  
司马苦笑，发生这种意外，新闻都上了，剧组一脑门子官司，公关跑断腿，哪有工夫来关照他。  
“疼不疼？”  
“还行，受得了。”  
青年不吭声。他想说点轻松的，膝上却传来细细的震动，曹丕抬头看他，眼睛红得可怕：“你是不是觉得，这样一个招呼不打地走掉，很酷很潇洒？”  
咬着牙，发着狠，“你是不是以为，你不告诉我，我就找不到你？”  
也是，司马懿从来就没给他承诺过什么，他在他心中的份量轻如微尘，随时可以走，随时可以回，不用向他交代，不用为他负责。  
曹丕越说越激动，肩膀也开始颤抖，他半跪在轮椅前，把脸埋进膝盖上的毛毯里。  
酸意在司马胸腔中膨胀，挤压心肺、喉咙。他的手轻轻搭到青年头上，一下一下，揉着那颗桀骜不驯的脑袋。他闭上眼，喉结滑动几下，像绷了许久的弦终于松开，“不是。”  
“不是。”  
膝上终于发出隐忍的哭声，湿热的液体浸透了布料。

曹丕环上司马的腰，整颗头埋进柔软的毛毯里，汹涌的情绪平复下来后，他又恢复成骄矜傲慢的样子。  
“别再接这种吃力不讨好的戏了，我爸那里有大把资源，我会给你最好的。师兄，我发现……”我比自己想象的更在意你。曹丕仰起头，眼睛闪着期许的亮光，“和我在一起吧，师兄。”  
蹲着很累，仰头很累，曹丕不知道自己维持这个姿势多久了，血液渐渐凉下来，他没等到回答，就像三个月前那扇无人来开的门。  
司马叹息一声，“原来你是曹操的儿子。”  
曹丕嘴唇动了动。  
“你并不喜欢我，你只是新鲜，好奇，较劲。如果我变成你爸公司里那些人其中的一个，你就不会这么想了。”  
“我要搬走了，别再来了。”

曹丕从司马懿家中出来，暮色四合，第二场雪降下来，他拨通了甄洛的电话。  
“阿甄。”  
“对不起，不能陪你过年了。”  
从家里离开时他就明白自己心里已经做出了决定，他没有当面和甄洛说，或许是预示着这一刻。  
这一刻，他终于尝到了人生第一次失恋的滋味。


	3. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 破镜重圆惹！最惨的是陈群！

09

《逆流》的杀青宴定在本市某知名酒店，穷奢（？）极恶，对外承接婚礼晚宴，一晚五十万。吴质抠抠搜搜了一部电影，终于在散伙饭阔气了一把，实在是感人泪下，如此盛情，教人如何不欣然赴约。  
司马一身雪白羊毛质地的斗篷，下摆长及小腿，乔威安德森的，像一具雪做的雕塑，仙气腾腾地飘进来，一时，包间月色入槛，光华万丈。  
他们的小剧组自然用不上婚礼的规模，但也堪称剧组成立以来最大的排面。进门，红毯绵延八十平，上织花开富贵、松鹤延年、桃李芬芳等，一张毯涵盖了中国人一生所须大操大办的全部喜事名目。  
这厢花开富贵、松鹤延年、桃李芬芳绵延铺泻，那厢，一盏欧式水晶吊灯粉墨登场，大而华丽地悬在正中，照得宴会厅亮如白昼。  
宇宙的尽头是铁岭，大俗的尽头是大雅。  
实在对吴质的品位无法恭维。司马在心里直摇头，目不斜视地走过红毯，入座。所以说他应付不来吴质这个人。难以捉摸。有时清高奇崛，目下无尘，有时又分明在泥潭里打滚，稀里哗啦的甩出惹人嫌的泥点子。  
直到那个人推门而入，司马终于确定，吴质是个什么人了。  
曹二少风光落落地坐到了他对面。

菜陆续上桌。  
桌上气氛和和美美：和五十万的婚礼晚宴用的是同一套后厨，味道想必也是五十万的味道吧。  
司马却一点儿胃口都没有。  
他在桌下打开微博，忽略一大串未读的红点，点进吴质的头像，私信对话框。因为摸不透这个人，他至今没有和吴质交换微信，平时工作由助理对接，私人对话只能通过对方最早找上他的微博。  
司马懿V：你害我？  
吴质想拿金牡丹：[哆啦A梦吃惊]司马老师您在说什么？  
茶艺十级。  
桌上觥筹交错，衣香鬓影，没人注意两个人在捣鼓什么。  
明人不装暗逼，司马深吸一口气，低头打字。  
司马懿V：为什么曹丕会来？  
吴质想拿金牡丹：他是剧本原著，也算半个顾问吧，剧组杀青他来吃顿饭不是很正常吗[问号][问号]  
司马懿V：…………  
新伤旧疾一起涌上来，司马坐在位子上，平复着呼吸，感觉浑身骨头都嘎吱嘎吱的疼起来。  
吴质说的不无道理，正是这样，才让他喘不过气。他又一次，让自己陷进了麻烦的境地。  
司马借口去洗手间，仓皇地离开曹丕的注视。

腿伤后遗症虽迟但到，回包间的路上，小腿狠狠一抽，钻心剧痛让他一下刹住步子。  
司马扶着墙缓了一会。每个包间旁配有单独的酒水间，他思考三秒，推开门，在漆黑的房间里摸索着坐了下来。  
走廊上太吵，人多眼杂，黑暗让他感到安心，也更有余力来应付膝盖逐渐攀爬上来的剧痛。  
腿上的旧伤一到换季就会发作，刀钻一样，让他呼吸浮乱，额头上冷汗密布。  
黑暗和疼痛让人失去对时间的精准感知，不知过了多久，司马捏着手机，拨通助理的电话。  
咔哒。门把手被拧开。  
青年站在门口，挡住了走廊透进来的光。  
司马抬头，愕然撞入曹丕的眼睛。逆光让他眼神亮得可怕。  
“你有几条腿？知道自己有伤还接这种戏？天天泡水里很爽是吗？”青年关上门，缓缓走近。  
他的怒火来得毫无缘由，少爷脾气，疾风骤雨，噼里啪啦。  
司马撑着膝盖喘了喘，突然被暴雨淋一身的人也有了脾气，“不关你的事。”  
曹丕愣了一下，没料到这种状态下，司马懿还能嘴硬到这个地步。压着怒火沉默半晌，背过身，“对，不关我的事。”  
曹丕拿起手机，“喂，陈群。”

门的隔音效果很好，漫长的静默里只有门外路过的脚步摩擦地毯的沙沙声，光从门缝挤进来，映亮两个一坐一站的身影。  
剧痛变成钝痛，神经逐渐麻木了，背上覆了一层冷汗，在空气里一晾，甚至有点冷。司马向后靠了靠，贴在椅背上，听曹丕骂陈群。  
陈群，大魏艺人经济部总监，他的同学兼好友，被老板儿子，他的前男友，隔着电话骂了五分钟。从工作到结婚，从他办公室绿植摆放的方向不符合风水到他和荀如倩的儿子抓周抓了一部蜀汉传媒出品的原声碟，巨细靡遗，体无完肤。  
如果刚刚对自己那样是疾风骤雨，现在就是天上下刀片。  
“你有病？你骂他干什么？”司马实在忍不了了。  
“谁让他同意你接这片子的。”曹丕咆哮着挂断电话。  
“我想接他拦得住吗？”司马也抬高音量，目光冷冷地剜他，“那照你的意思，全是你的错，你不写这破小说他吴质也不会来招我！”  
“……”曹丕噎住了。他未尝不知道这事怪不到任何人头上，他只是需要找到一个出口，宣泄心里的烦躁和恐慌——那人总是学不会珍惜自己，永远改不了，为了什么狗屁艺术追求，就可以不管不顾地伤害自己的身体。陈群，吴质，写剧本的自己，无论有没有这些人，结果都一样。无论是六年前还是现在，他就是不改。  
曹丕蹲下来，西装裤在紧绷的肌肉上摺出几道笔挺的痕。像六年前的那个深冬一样，他喜欢的人坐着，他捱着他的小腿，手掌覆上膝盖，轻轻揉起来。  
圆圆的，薄薄的，隔着布料和皮肤，能感受到血液在搏动。  
司马虚弱地勾勾嘴角。这种久违的熟悉感。在他们后来短暂的好好相处的一年里，曹丕反而双方中更成熟的那一个，枉费自己虚长几岁。帮自己打理长发（很麻烦，后来剪了），旧伤发作时帮自己按摩（也很麻烦，吃药也可以解决），也如最开始戏言的那样，全力捧他，给最好的资源，睡最红的明星。  
掌心很暖和，包住两个膝盖，像火烤着石头。  
这几天，曹丕从出现在片场到今晚，和吴质狼狈为奸给他下套，一次次挑战他的底线，还是和以前一样幼稚、乖张、满身少爷恶习；但揉着他膝盖的手法那么熟稔，像为谁而保留这习惯。至少这里，司马看到了那人长成一个有点可靠的男人。他们都踩着分开的那三年走来，怎么可能一点都没变。  
“还疼吗？”曹丕抬头问，尾韵带着低沉的鼻音，听上去像需要安慰的小孩。  
这种疼痛已成为跗骨之蛆，和他的身体长在一起，是疼，也是不疼。司马点点头，又补充：“习惯了。”  
“可我不习惯。”  
“师兄。”黑暗中，曹丕低下头，慢慢把头贴到他冰冷的膝盖上，“我习惯不了。”  
司马叹了口气。

柏助理把车开到酒店后门，司马在曹丕的辅助下一步一步挪出去。穿过走廊时曹丕还耐着性子扶他，等进了应急通道，四下无人，就将人打横抱起。太瘦了。原来骨架就薄，挂不住几两肉，为了演这部戏的丧逼男主，又饿了两个月，瘦得形销骨立，两个身量相当的人，曹丕抱起他来轻轻松松。  
小柏送司马回家，曹丕自然地跟着上车，自然地下车，然后自然地做了爱。  
顺其自然，一切都。  
放弃了。放弃小心翼翼地计算，他的阴谋、陷阱，横在两人之间那根不能提的刺，看不到方向的未来……都不想思考了。  
很舒服。大汗淋漓。血液滚沸全身，打通关节里全部淤塞，冻伤的膝盖患处像重新被点燃，痛感消弭，只剩翕翕然的快乐。  
这些年司马有过几个床伴，都不能长久。圈内人他不找，顾虑太多；圈外的怕管不住嘴。后面事业上升，忙得觉都不够睡，性欲也可搁置一旁。  
很舒服。真的，假的，虚情假意，真爱无敌，他都认了。  
他只要此刻的快乐。


End file.
